One such device is known for instance from German Patent Disclosure DE 102 42 651 A1. The cutting device in this reference has a cutting part with a plurality of cutting blades. The cutting part is disposed on the free end of one handle part that is disposed pivotably relative to a further handle part. The further handle part, on its free end, has a punch element that is provided with receptacles, so that the cutting blades of the cutting part are located fully inside the receptacles.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,062,260, a vegetable cutter is known, having a first and second knife holder; the second knife holder is disposed in an insertion groove above the first knife holder. The fixation of both knife holders is effected by pivoting a locking bar. A receptacle for the vegetables to be cut is located above the knife holder, and a punch element plunges into this receptacle. On the punch element, there are recesses which are engaged by the knives when the punch element is pressed downward. Because of the disposition of two knife holders, it is possible to create different cutting patterns with knives that either intersect at a right angle or extend parallel to one another.